As is well known, the percentage of tragic results caused by various troubles dangerous to life (e.g., heart stroke and cerebral hemorrhage) can be reduced if the occurrence of the relating abnormality is immediately detected to enable administration of first aid.
However, no means has been provided which enables a device for detecting this kind of abnormality to be put to widely practical use in complete systems. Ordinarily, electrocardiograms are used for the prediction of abnormalities or for searching for evidence of such.
In electrocardiogram tests, however, unlike abnormal waves always present such as those relating to organic degeneracy diseases (typically, arrhythmia and so on), abnormal waves temporarily generated (e.g., of myocardial infarction) cannot be detected unless they are accidentally generated during electrocardiogram recording.
For the purpose of compensating for this drawback, a portable electrocardiogram recorder is carried for a long time to detect in a magnetic tape record a fit wave which may be generated at an unpredictable time. This system is known as Halter electrocardiograph.
In the Halter electrocardiograph, however, a magnetic tape used for recording is played back afterward by a special reproduction analyzer in a medical institution to reproduce waveforms, and the existence and the number of abnormal waves and the forms of the waves are not made clear until the reproduction. The halter electrocardiograph is therefore useless in immediately taking measures to meet the situation at the time of the emergence of abnormal waves.